Mine to take
by blackknight291
Summary: AU. Tsunayoshi is a weak body powerful seer living alone with his only family Fuuta. The only people he care about is Fuuta and his best friend is Yamamoto. He receives a visit from Mukuro,  what news could this man brought to him.


Title: KHR Mine to Take

Disclaimer: I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does.

Genre: Supernatural, Family, Friendship, Death, Comfort/Hurt

A/N: I tried to write a story with a genre of hurt/comfort which I consider to be so hard! Though practice makes it better, **right**? I hope I hear a review from you. :D

Characters: Tsunayoshi, Fuuta, Yamamoto, Mukuro

Tsunayoshi is a normal 16 year old male brunette or at least what he looked like. He stirs awake, he sat on his bed with a shocked expression and a tear stained cheeks. The tears wouldn't stop falling.

Fuuta, Tsunayoshi's ten-year old sibling, panicked as he walked in to the room to find his elder brother in such a condition rushed to Tsunayoshi's side. He shook his brother awake; he didn't stop until he received a response.

"Fuuta?" Tsunayoshi called in a soft weak manner, turned his face towards Fuuta who looked at him relieved. He took a quick realization that he was stirred awake from what he saw a dream.

"Did you have another nightmare? Or was it a vision?" Fuuta asked with a worried expression, he looked like he was about to cry.

Tsunayoshi touched his head feeling a headache followed by a soft groan. He mutters, "Yeah. I think it was the former; although I am not really sure."

Tsunayoshi and Fuuta where people often called seers in their hometown, a time where swordsmans, ninjas, and danna exist, although it was the era that foreigners had come to the land. – They were granted with the ability to see into the future or past. They were abandoned when they were young and had somehow found each other. They started to live as non-blood related siblings in a simple small house which they paid for through the ability of foresight.

"I think your ability is getting stronger." Fuuta uttered face painted with a worried expression.

"That's good then!" Tsunayoshi smiled gently taking Fuuta's words as praise though he knew better that Fuuta was as aware as him that as his ability grows, so does his health weakens. He could no longer handle the growing power inside him unable to control what he can see and what he cannot. He prayed that Fuuta would not experience what he does. He didn't know how much Fuuta could handle the torment of having to awake with unwanted visions/ dreams.

"Uhmmm… Are you hungry? I can get you some food." Fuuta changed the topic knowing Tsunayoshi would not like to discuss the subject.

"Thank you." Tsunayoshi thanked in advance while drying the tears in his eyes.

Fuuta left the room in a hurry.

"He could see it too you know?" somebody spoke. At the corner of the room a human figure slowly appeared, stood a male with different colored eye staring at Tsunayoshi who looked a bit older than him and stronger looking than he is. "You can't block forever what he wants to see. He too grows stronger, in a different sense."

"Mukuro…" Tsunayoshi softly called with a pained expression. "You don't need to tell me what I already know." He had gotten used to Mukuro's visit, repeatedly coming wherever and whenever and reminds him of the truth that he doesn't have much time left; in the past he would have scolded the male though he had gotten pass that repeated process.

"You are dying." Mukuro informed, followed was a long silence. Having received no response from Tsunayoshi other than silence and a pained expression he decided to take his leave before Fuuta returns into the room. "Just so you know - I will come to collect your soul anytime you are ready. You can't prolong your stay more than you already have." He disappears; on cue Fuuta enters the room carrying a tray with soup.

"This is hot so better careful." Fuuta placed the tray in front of Tsunayoshi. He watched quietly as Tsunayoshi ate the food he brought.

Tsunayoshi saw a strained smile on Fuuta's face. He wonders what he should do aware of his own death coming. All he thought of was Fuuta – worried, scared. He had erased all his concern over his life.

"Tsuna!" Tsunayoshi snapped awake into reality hearing a familiar voice. Tsunayoshi saw that Fuuta had left his side to greet the owner of the voice. He sees Fuuta escort into his room his closest friend Takeshi which brought a smile onto his face.

"Are you okay?" Takeshi asked leaning closer to check Tsunayoshi's condition. He touched easily Tsunayoshi's forehead when others normally fear of having direct skin contact with. "You look pale." He takes notice of the tray on Tsunayoshi's lap which put a smile on his face. "I see you have eaten." He turned to Fuuta, pat the young boy's head while giving his praise. "You did good kiddo! Taking care of your big brother!"

Fuuta felt good to receive praise, though he knew it wasn't enough to get Tsunayoshi back to full health. It wasn't something that a boy his age should think about.

Takeshi faced Tsunayoshi, took notice that the brunette wanted to talk. "Fuuta,' he called as he took out some money. "I forgot to buy some things. Could you do this little favor for me?" He gave Fuuta the money without waiting for the young male's response. He said things that he wanted which Fuuta listed down.

Fuuta took off as soon as Takeshi finished reciting everything he needed to buy.

"Now then, what is going on?" Takeshi faced Tsunayoshi as soon as Fuuta was out of the room.

"You are aware that I don't have enough time, I want you to take care of Fuuta for me. There are some money that we-."

"Don't say that!" Takeshi scowls although he is aware that Tsunayoshi is dying. He hated talking about Fuuta's care to be left to him. It wasn't that he hated the boy; he just didn't want to think that Tsunayoshi would be gone.

"Takeshi," Tsunayoshi frowns with full understanding of what his friend is feeling. "Please understand me as well." Speaking those words he was thinking nothing else but –_He will take me. He will come for me. He will take me._ Like a chant he thought nothing else but being taken away by his personal Reaper. At the corner of the room, he saw Mukuro stare at him emotionless as always.

Takeshi notices that Tsunayoshi is looking elsewhere. He followed Tsunayoshi's line of sight, saw nothing. It wasn't long he realize it might be something seen by a normal person. "What do you see?"

Tsunayoshi tensed, he turned his gaze to Takeshi. He smiles, "A ghost with lonely eyes." He didn't want to lie though if it would make Takeshi less conscious and worried he would. And he wasn't exactly lying for sometimes he would catch Mukuro with lonely looking eyes fixed on him.

"Your brother-." Mukuro started his voice unheard by Takeshi. He knew that it would make Tsunayoshi grow concern at the mention of the word. It was not his intention to cause alarm towards the brunette.

"**WHAT HAPPENED?**" Tsunayoshi asked standing from his bed. He wobbles suddenly standing, fortunately was caught by Takeshi.

"Oi!" Takeshi who had caught Tsunayoshi was alarmed at the sudden reaction. "Careful!" He held Tsunayoshi as if a delicate porcelain. He feared that he might break the brunette if he were to hold on tight.

"Fuuta, what happened to him?" Tsunayoshi asked as he stood thanks to Takeshi's assistance.

"What? Fuuta?" Takeshi was confused at the sudden question. "Wait, did the ghost tell you something?" He turned his attention towards the corner where Tsunayoshi was looking.

"He was in an accident." Mukuro coldly informed. "He is sent to a hospital, it was xxxx and-." Before he could finish, he watched startled to see Tsunayoshi already heading out the door with Takeshi following behind. As Tsunayoshi's personal reaper, he went and followed.

"Oi Tsuna!" Takeshi shouts following Tsunayoshi. He kept trying to pull the brunette back, since Tsunayoshi had ran out bare.

Weak, Tsunayoshi couldn't break so easily from Takeshi's hold. He didn't stop struggling though knowing that something serious might have happened to Fuuta. "Fuuta! Fuuta is -." He looked like he had gone mad arguing with Takeshi in the streets shouting and in tears.

"Tell me!" Takeshi demanded as he refuse to let go of Tsunayoshi knowing the effect if he did forgetting he might have hurt the brunette.

"Fuu… Fuuta… Fuuta is in the hospital." Tsunayoshi stutters still in tears remaining exhausted from struggling. "We need to get to xxx and-.'

Takeshi swept Tsunayoshi off the ground carrying the brunette in bridal style upon hearing the information he needed that cause Tsunayoshi great panic. He called quickly for a car that passed them. He commanded to be brought to the hospital that Tsunayoshi mentioned. He didn't release Tsunayoshi in his arms unsure of what might happen next. He kept whispering along the way that everything was alright to the trembling Tsunayoshi, that they would see Fuuta well and alive.

Takeshi ran inside the hospital, still carrying the crying and trembling Tsunayoshi in his arms ignoring the onlookers. He demanded to see where Fuuta is immediately which the health staff he talked to granted by escorting them.

"Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta had a surprised and alarmed look when he saw Takeshi carrying Tsunayoshi. He was sitting on the bed wearing few bandages here and there.

Takeshi approached the bed feeling a bit relaxed to see Fuuta alive and sitting on the bed, laid Tsunayoshi carefully beside Fuuta on the bed.

Tsunayoshi gripped tightly on Fuuta trembling in tears, relieved to see his brother alive.

"What are you two doing here?" Fuuta asked filed with concerned. He faced Takeshi. "Is Tsuna-nii hurt?"

"Almost." Takeshi muttered as he recalls the scene he and Tsunayoshi made before he managed to know what happened. His nerves calmed down seeing that Fuuta is sitting and seemed well when they walked in the room. "What happened to you anyway?" he asked in a playful manner. He didn't see anything serious, just few cuts here and there then a bandage.

"I was surprised when a car almost runs over me."Fuuta said with a smile. "I managed to evade, but I wasn't too lucky cause when I did, like a domino effect more bad things happened. The worst thing that happened was when I fell down a steep staircase." He let out a soft embarrassed laugh. "And this is from there." He gestures to the wounds he received.

"But I am glad that you are okay." Takeshi said with a relieved sigh. He turned his attention to Tsunayoshi who had remained silent all throughout the conversation he and Fuuta shared for the past minutes. He taps Tsunayoshi's shoulder that had arms wrapped around Fuuta, "Tsuna…" he called in a gentle manner.

"I'm alright now Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta assures using an energetic tone. He realizes that somehow, Tsunayoshi had fallen asleep on him, a reason that the brunette had moved. He turns to Takeshi with a smile, "Looks like we will be sleeping together this time."

Takeshi could only smile understanding that Tsunayoshi feel at ease to see Fuuta well.

"Hey!" Tsunayoshi frowns standing beside the bed. He saw Mukuro standing in the darkness of the hospital room he dreams of. He is really irritated that Mukuro had caused him so much fear, wanted so much in some way to get back at the man. "You shouldn't have spoken in such manner that would cause me so much pain!"

"He can't see the same thing as you anymore." Mukuro stated. "That is what I wanted to say."

"What?" Tsunayoshi stares at Mukuro.

"You should know what I mean." Mukuro sounded a bit annoyed seeing Tsunayoshi look at him with a puzzled expression. "He is no longer a seer; he is now a normal boy so you don't need to concern yourself with the brat. It is about time that you pass on. I know you can tell."

Tsunayoshi looked sad and lonely. "Yes… I could no longer sense the same power he had." He faced Mukuro with a sad looking smile. "I should really leave him now in Takeshi's care." He looked at Mukuro's face, smiles gently taking Mukuro's hand that felt warm to the touch; it was the first time he was able to directly touch the male being different from each other, or at least used to be. "You won't get lonely anymore. I will come to your side." He kissed Mukuro's hand.

"TSUNA-NII!" the cry of the boy heard all throughout hospital floor. The crying sound made those on the floor alert, some hospital staff run towards Fuuta's room. The people who entered the room tried to calm Fuuta down the in tantrum child, not that any of them could blame having learned that Fuuta had woken up beside the sleeping cold body of his brother.

Not too long after, Takeshi came to the hospital in a hurry upon hearing the news – Tsunayoshi had passed away. He was in shock as Fuuta is, managed to keep his emotions from bursting out so easily different from Fuuta. He didn't show his tears though knowing that it would do any good at the situation. Tsunayoshi had passed away right beside Fuuta with a peaceful face, a fact he needed to accept as does Fuuta must.

Takeshi handled the funeral with his father helping Fuuta in every way they could think of aware that the child was in no condition or ability to do it.

From a far stood the transparent body of Tsunayoshi, Mukuro stood behind him arms around him where he fitted comfortably.

Mukuro looked at the coffin that carried Tsunayoshi's body. "You weren't only getting stronger with your ability but also because you were taking away that kid's ability, weren't you?"

Tsunayoshi raised his head, smiled at Mukuro who had allowed him to use the chest of his Reaper to cry on a little while ago. "Yes. And no one even realized it, not you or Fuuta."

"I didn't know you have that kind of ability. Why did you take the brats ability away?"

"I was dying; I didn't want him to cling onto me. And I knew that if I didn't make sure to take it away, he too will experience the same pain. And the new era does not need seers."

"…" Mukuro returned his gaze on the coffin. "You know why visit you every day as well, didn't you?"

"Don't be angry!" Tsunayoshi chuckles at Mukuro who he knows is feeling embarrassed by looking away from him. He touched Mukuro's chin, forced his Reaper to face him, his lips touched Mukuro's. "You were the one at the other end of my life line. As my powers grew, I saw and came to understanding of more things around me. Fear slowly left me."

"And them?" Mukuro wrapped his arms around Tsunayoshi's transparent body after forcing the brunette to face him, the brunette fit tight close to his body. He looked down on the brunette that looks up to him due to the lack of centimeters the Tsunayoshi have.

"It hurts to leave them, but I can't do anything because separation is inevitable." Tsunayoshi sounded sad, lonely and happy all at the same time.

Mukuro didn't like seeing the expression Tsunayoshi have, thought that the brunette is being forced to make such expression by himself. He bent forward, gave the brunette a deep kiss in the lips.

Mukuro and Tsunayoshi's joined body fades as Tsunayoshi's solid body was lowered to the earth.

A/N: Not my intention... **Honest!** I was thinking no shounen ai or yaoi in this story. Somehow the ending became… err… like this. Tehihihi… I can't help pair Tsunayoshi with someone. :p I needed to get it out of my systems so, sorry for how my fanfic ended up this time… **Sorry!**

Some might be curious but for clarification, Mukuro didn't kill Tsunayoshi here, he only acted as the brunette's escort, think of a death god, no wait, death angel(?).

I also had a difficult time with the title. If you got any better title in mind, suggest and I will use it – if you don't mind of course! (Most important thing for me and you!)


End file.
